


Recharge

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Light Angst, Protective Finn (Star Wars), References to past trauma, Sick Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Rey isn’t feeling well and Finn takes care of her.
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: Allbingo, Bad Day Collection, Finnrey Fanfic Connection





	Recharge

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Free Space — Cough / Cold / Flu / Sniffles
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: No, I don’t have COVID, thank fuck, but I’ve just been feeling really tired and under the weather today. I guess my solution is to write a fic about it.

It's been a difficult week. To say the least. Even as Rey lies back in bed, feeling more tired than she’s ever really been, she reflects that she wouldn’t have really gotten to do this back when she was a scavenger on Jakku. Actually, definitely not, she thinks with a shudder. When you were a scavenger on Jakku, you were like a firaxan shark on Manaan — you had to keep going or you’d die.   
  
Keep moving forward. That was the scavenger way. Rey never expected, if she was to be perfectly honest, actually having a family that cared about her, and a family that would be there for her no matter what. But she’s found it. Her cousin Ben, her friends, and Finn...  
  
And speaking of Finn, there’s a knock on the door.   
  
“Come in,” Rey says.   
  
Finn enters, carrying a tray of...is that soup? Rey furrows her brows.   
  
“Oh,” Finn says, “I just heard that soup makes you feel better when you’re not feeling well.”  
  
Rey supposes she can take it. She smiles at Finn as she takes the tray. “Thanks.” Even digging into the soup, she has to admit that it tastes good. Maybe not a remedy immediately for feeling so worn down, but it tastes good, and makes her feel better about being all but bedridden. “I have to admit,” she says. “I’m not used to this.”  
  
“I know. Back when I was in the First Order...you mostly had to think about what you could do for them. They didn’t really care about you being sick or tired.”  
  
Rey winces, and makes a note that if Finn ever gets sick, she’ll reciprocate. Be as nice to him as he’s being to her.   
  
“It’s not okay,” Finn says, “But I’m fine now.”  
  
“Still." Then, “I can’t say I’m used to just being able to rest. Plutt, my boss...let’s say he was pretty awful.”  
  
“I’m sorry.”  
  
“I’m okay now.” Rey smiles at him. “I admit, if you told me I’d be saving the galaxy before this, I’d wonder why it was me.”  
  
Finn doesn’t have to answer. He knows, already, how she feels.   
  
“We could watch a holo together," Rey says. “Poe and Ben...they’ve been showing me things to watch.” She doubts that she could be more grateful that she and Ben both survived Exegol. Really, truly.   
  
That they found happy endings, in their own right.   
  
Finn smiles. "What are you up for?”  
  
“Maybe I’ll take that Sith-and-Jedi-lovers holo.” At least, Rey can say that the cheesiness will be good for a few laughs, even as you get invested in the characters.   
  
Finn laughs. “Sounds good to me.”  
  
Rey rests against Finn’s shoulder even as they watch the holo, as the both of them occasionally start laughing hysterically at the over-the-top nature of the Sith deuteragonist’s master. (He’s not like Snoke in this holo. She’s not back on the Supremacy having her mind ripped open. It’s okay) And in that moment, she knows her place in all this — the home she’s made.


End file.
